UAV Recon
UAV Recon is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''and is a Assault ''and Support pointstreak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Overview The UAV Recon will show enemy players as red dots on the user's minimap for 30 seconds, even when they are not firing their weapon - unless players are using either UAV Jammer or Cold-Blooded as perks. The UAV will update enemy positions every three seconds, and will last for 30 seconds. 10 experience points are earned for calling in a UAV Recon in'' Call of Duty 4''. Modern Warfare 2 players receive 100 experience points for doing so. UAV Recons will not stack in Call of Duty 4; a new UAV Recon called in the middle of another UAV Recon will not extend the current UAV Recon; instead it will cancel it out, starting a new 30 second cycle immediately after it is used. In Modern Warfare 2 however, UAVs stack - if one is called in while one is already out, it will double the UAV's scanning rate. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Requiring a killstreak of just three, the UAV Recon is easy to acquire, and may be kept until another UAV Recon wears off. Tactical use of UAV Recons are typically reserved for coordinated teams or more serious game modes. In Hardcore game modes, a UAV Recon is required to view the minimap without pausing the game - however unsilenced weapon users will not show up as red dots. UAV Recon is very effective when paired with Airstrike, allowing the user to select an area where there are more enemies - in order to achieve more kills. This is most effective in Free-for-All. Enemy players with the UAV Jammer perk will not show up on the player's minimap if a UAV Recon is up, unless they fire an unsilenced weapon. In the Free-for-All game mode, an active UAV Recon will immediately expire upon a player's death. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 UAV Recon makes its return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. UAV Recon is immediately unlocked when a player creates a new profile, and can be used when the player obtains three kills (two with Hardline) as in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Any hostile player with the Cold-Blooded perk will be invisible to the UAV Recon. The UAV itself appears as a Drone in the sky and may be shot down with any weapon, excluding shotguns. Unlike most other killstreak awards, the UAV takes full damage from bullets. A UAV has 700 health, so generally, around a magazine and half of assault rifle ammo will take it down, and less with Stopping Power Pro. Players are awarded 100 XP for shooting it down (500XP in Search and Destroy). Unlike in Call of Duty 4, the UAVs are stackable. If a teammate calls in a UAV while another one is still active, enemies' locations will update on the minimap every one-and-a-half seconds instead of three. Also, unlike in Call of Duty 4, a UAV will persist through the user's death in Free-for-All game modes. If the player deploys fifty UAVs, they get a moving version of the UAV symbol (a radar dish) as an emblem. This is much easier than it sounds, especially if tried with Hardline, making it only take two kills per UAV, a total of one hundred kills to get the rotating symbol, or one hundred and fifty kills without it. UAVs are usually passed up for seemingly better killstreak rewards, making their appearance in multiplayer matches much rarer when compared to their equivalents in ''Call of Duty 4'' or ''World at War''. However, when playing a team-based match, UAVs become valuable killstreak rewards because they allow both the user and their teammates to see where enemies are (resulting in more efficient killstreaks). Despite its all-around usefulness, the UAV is generally more often seen used in Search and Destroy game modes, where there are less kills available, and there is much more need to find out where enemies are. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' The UAV returns for a third time in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and functions identically to the UAV in previous installments. The UAV is earned after 3 points in the Assault Strike Chain and after 4 in the Support Strike Chain. Trivia *Players on Xbox Live can purchase a small UAV for 240 Microsoft Points with which the player's Avatar will interact. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, when the UAV starts to leave,the Stinger, AT4-HS and the Javelin are unable to lock-on to it. If a missile is launched and the UAV starts to leave, it will register as a hit but not destroy the UAV. *''Modern Warfare 2'' is the first game in the [[Call of Duty series|''Call of Duty series]] where players can see and shoot down UAVs. *It is possible to take down a UAV with any gun except shotguns. *After it is blown up, the pieces are actually the same as from a helicopter. *A UAV drone always spawns in the airspace south of the map. *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, if the UAV is called right as player gets an airstrike, the airstrike will be canceled. *It is possible for the UAV, as well as the Counter-UAV, to collide with and destroy an AC130. *UAV's are especially useful in Hardcore game modes as the player's team will receive the on-screen mini-map. *In Modern Warfare 3, the UAV is the only Strike Chain to appear in more than one Strike Package. ru:БПЛА Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards